


25 Trials to Paradise

by chrissyeccly (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Doomed Timelines, I WILL NOT BE FINISHING THIS FIC!, Mark of Cain, WIPAdoptions, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chrissyeccly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“hello, dean. do you know what happened?” Dean shook his head, no. “i am going to explain this to you now.” He nodded.<br/>“you are part of a doomed timeline. the second you took on the mark of cain, you brought on a reality that was not supposed to exist, doomed to fail. i am here now to give you a chance to bring yourself to paradise, should you accept my terms. do you want to hear them?” Dean nods again. “there are 25 universes to go through as trials. you must prove your ability to sacrifice more possible realities before you can have your paradise. in return for you passing through these trials, i will remove the mark of cain from your arm and you get to live in your ideal reality. do you accept?”<br/>He nods one last time, and everything goes blank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Trials to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for WIPAdoptions, a collection for unfinished fics that are being put up for adoption. This is NOT a complete fic.
> 
> If you're interested in adopting it, check out [WIPAdoptions](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/WIPAdoptions/profile).

The neon-bright sign glowing through the wreckage of its surrounding city was a miracle in and of itself. The electricity had gone out worldwide a week earlier, and the people that the subsequent chaos affected were all exterminated within the next three days. The next day was spent closing all the loose ends that the universal massacre had created- making sure they were all gone. Every single last living creature. No mercy was shown. 

What could have done such a thing? What kind of dystopian otherworld could this have happened in? What sort of horrible monster could have done such damage in such a short time?

The answers should have been clear. But still, the world couldn’t have guessed that the Father of Murder came from a man who only agreed to become so to rid the planet of a great evil. Nobody thought the Angel of Death would be Dean Winchester.

“Looking for Paradise?” the sign read. Dean blinked his eyes, regaining consciousness for what seemed like the first time in- how long had it been? What happened? The blinking magenta light of the sign illuminated blood-covered hands, and a sickening burned animal skin as a covering. Most of his skin was scorched, and a needle-like pain stabbed his inner forearm. Trying to speak, to say something, anything, it only brought a hoarse croak from a dusty throat. Everything was just so raw. There was so much blood around him, and none of it was his, he could tell.

The Mark of Cain is a pure black on the ashy gray of Dean’s arms, and the memories start coming back as he sees the First Blade in his hands. So many deaths, all at his hands. There was nothing alive left to kill and torture, so he reverted back from being a demon, without any other choice. Starting with Sam, with the snap of his neck. Cas, ripping his molecules apart, scattering them across Hell. Charlie, pulling her skin off and tossing her into a pit. Blinking his eyes and shaking his head, Dean tries desperately to think of something else besides how he killed the people closest to him. Only the deaths were coming back to him. 

The light! Yes, the light that shouldn’t have been lit. He walked up to it and opened up the door of its building. As he walked into the smoky smelling room, he tried to disregard the fact that it was the only visible standing structure in a 100 mile radius.

There were two chairs standing at a table, and one of them occupied by a blank figure. They seemed alive and breathing, and seemed to emit a light that felt holy, and familiar. Somehow, Dean didn’t feel threatened. Hell, he didn’t even want to kill it, whatever it was. As he approached it, feeling drawn towards its light, he felt more peaceful than he had in a long time. More importantly, there was no urge to kill as remembered feeling with every other entity. He pushed the thought back. The figure beckons him with two fingers and he sits.

He could not place a name to the color of the figure, or any other way of describing it. It didn’t matter. It spoke.

“hello, dean. do you know what happened?” Dean shook his head, no. “i am going to explain this to you now.” He nodded. 

“you are part of a doomed timeline. the second you took on the mark of cain, you brought on a reality that was not supposed to exist, doomed to fail. you unknowingly brought on the destruction of earth and the lives it held as a consequence. i am here now to give you a chance to bring yourself to paradise, should you accept my terms. do you want to hear them?” Dean cocked his head.  His voice wasn’t working, but the entity seemed to understand his curiosity. 

“very well, i will explain more. there are 25 universes you will go through, as trials. these realities weren’t doomed like yours, so you must prove your ability to sacrifice more possible lifetimes before you can have your paradise. you may contact me in each universe, but you must not tell anyone about the trials, or me, for that matter. if you do so, there will be consequences. in return for you passing through these trials, i will remove the mark of cain from your arm and you get to live in your ideal reality. do you accept?”

Dean thought.  _ Could I leave this reality? Could I get everyone back? Should I do this? _ So many questions, but he knows the answers.

He nods one last time, and everything goes blank.

* * *

TRIAL ONE

The sun was super bright today, and it hurt Dean’s head. The playground sand was really hot today. Mommy had warned him about it before Daddy dropped him off at school (Paradise Elementary!) this morning, because it was like a  _ bajillion _ degrees outside and stuff. Still, someone should have told him that it would hurt!

Dean ran around in his bare feet, under chase from the lava monsters that filled the sandbox. Nothing else mattered except the fact that his life was at stake, for the demons that were also made of lava would catch up soon if he didn’t keep going! He needed rescue someone in order to win the game!

The five-year old’s eyes flitted over the other kindergarteners milling about the recess yard. Who could he help? The sounds of loud sniffling and evil laughter came from behind his shoulder. 

_ Is someone in trouble?! Maybe I can save them! _

Excited for an opportunity to do his duty, Dean turns around to see another boy. He was crouching defensively around a stuffed bee toy in the corner of the sandbox, his dark hair unruly and blue eyes full of tears. A group of slightly bigger boys are teasing him for his bee. 

“Look at this dumb baby with his dumb baby toys! Bees are gross.” The dark haired boy clutched the toy stronger.

Dean’s eager feelings turns dark at the injustice happening here. He was sick of things not being fair, being cheated into things, being manipulated, having his emotions being played with, Sam was dead, Cas was dead, he’s a  _ demon _ inside, true evil, everything was dead and gone and he needs to pass through to get to paradise, pass through to paradise, pass through paradise, pass through paradise passthroughparadise- 

The ominous flashback dissipated. Those thoughts are too mature for this age, and they left Dean’s train of thought as soon as they had boarded. Demons? The  _ real _ evil here were those bullies (and the lava monsters)! He had to vanquish the meanies before the lava got to them all!!!

One of the group kicked sand onto their victim. “Cassy eats grassy! Cassy eats grassy!” Someone ran in from the side and threw a handful of grass onto Cassy, presumably the poor boy in the middle. Dean couldn’t let this go on for a second longer. 

“Stop it!!!!” he yelled at the offenders as he tackled the last one to speak to the ground. His Surprise Attack™ never failed on his little bro Sammy, and it definitely worked on this “grasshole”. Cassy’s eyes widened as the two boys fell to the ground and started fighting. The other bullies escaped to the side as the sand started flying. The more Cassy watched, the slower his sobs came, until they finally stopped. He wipes his face on his bee.

The scuffle ended when Dean’s target ran away too, like the coward he  _ totally was _ . Dean absolutely could have gone on longer, except it seemed like the meanies had tattled on them. (How DARE they???) The two remaining children in the corner of the sandbox were led right into the principal’s office.

Their sentence? The rest of recess alone in the classroom. It turned out okay though, because the bullies (who turned out to be second graders) got sent home early. After some talking, Dean learned that Cassy’s name was actually Cas (his real name was way, way longer, but he had said that “Cas” was okay), and he really liked bees. 

“Thanks for rescuing me, Dean,” Cas muttered, probably upset that his Pillow Pet got covered in sand. “Fuzzy and me really appreciate it.” 

Dean beams a great gappy smile as he replies. “No problem! I had to rescue someone, from the lava monsters and stuff, and so I wanted to save you! Because those meanies were super duper evil, and it’s my duty to save the world from evil. And now you’re safe!” In a regretful tone, he adds, “Sorry I got you in trouble.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't touched this fic since forever, so I've decided to put it up for adoption. If anyone adopts it, feel free to change anything about it, I don't really have any specific ideas of where it was going. You can remove the first trial if you want to do that, I don't mind. It would be great to see something come out of this fic! Thank you so much :)


End file.
